1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a long-sized wire supporting apparatus, and more particularly to such apparatus for use with wire cutting machines, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicant has previously developed a long-sized wire collecting apparatus for use with an automatic insulated wire cutting and insulation stripping machine (usually referred to as a wire stripper), as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,961, which comprises cutter assemblies opposed to each other and each having wire cutters and an insulation cutter disposed between said wire cutters, and a wire withdrawing and insulation extracting movable clamp device, said wire collecting apparatus comprising a first wire storing device disposed immediately below the path of movement of said movable clamp device and having a wire correcting guide and a bottom which can be opened and closed, said first wire storing device being adapted to be opened and closed somewhat later than the opening of said cutter assemblies after the wire cutting operation of the latter, a second wire storing device having an openable and closable bottom and having a capacity of accommodating an amount of cut wire lengths corresponding to a number of times of cutting, said second wire storing device being adapted to be opened and closed or closed and opened at every predetermined number of times of cutting, and a wire collecting tray disposed immediately below said second wire storing device and capable of accommodating a predetermined number of cut wire lengths.
However, in said long-sized wire collecting apparatus, since the wire withdrawn moves slidingly on the bottom of the first wire storing device, in the case of wires for wiring for automobiles or electric appliances, a length of 1.5m is the maximum despite the term "long-sized" since a longer wire would produce a greater slide friction, causing the bending of the wire and making the travel of the wire difficult.